


Cosmo Quiz, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Well I like sexy, and I definitely love going all the way."





	Cosmo Quiz, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I cannot seem to stop with this coupling. I love jumping from dating, not dating, children, no children...they just have an endless amount of potential for stories.  


* * *

‘What are you doing?’

Margaret looked down at her vibrating cell phone. The text message light came on; she opened it and rolled her eyes.

‘I'm in a meeting.’ She quickly typed back. The senior assistant’s fingers were just as quick on the numbers as they were on a keyboard.

‘At this hour?’

‘It isn’t that late.’

‘Well leave there and come to see me.’

‘As if that’s going to happen.’

‘I will make it very worth every second of your time.’

‘I'm quite busy.’

‘C’mon baby. Please.’

‘Sometimes I imagine killing you with my bare hands.’

‘I was thinking of something more fun. I even said please.’

‘Go away.’

‘I think you secretly love it when I annoy you.’

‘I'm saying goodbye now.’

‘Alright, alright. I'm in Suite 1214. Tax dollars hard at work. They're not the only thing hard.’

‘Mmm hmm.’

‘Are you going to come and see me?’

‘If that’s the last text message. One more and the answer is no.’

Margaret waited for a few moments and got exactly what she knew she would.

‘You're sexy when you put your foot down. Do you know that?’

‘And you're hard of hearing. I'm in a meeting. Goodbye Bruno.’

‘I should be your love slave by now Marnie.’

‘You are.’

She waited for a cheeky response but was grateful when she didn’t get one. Leo walked by and she took a stack of papers from his hand.

“I will put these away.” She said.

“Did you get a phone call?”

“Hmm…no. Who would be calling me anyway?”

“Alright. I'm going to go in there and get this over with; cut these guys off at the knees. You should call it a night Margaret.”

“I will go when you do…it won't be much longer.”

“Cutting them off could take an hour. Seriously, you have been more than helpful. Go, and get some rest.”

After a bit of a stare down contest, which she won, Margaret finally relented. She said she would take the binders and papers; have everything organized by morning. Leo thanked her before walking her to the door of the suite. She left and got on the elevator, going down three floors to her own room. They were in Dallas tonight and would be until tomorrow evening. It was pouring now; not until she stepped into her hotel room did Margaret realized how tired she was. 

She put everything on the table. That’s where she found a note from Donna. ‘Shaking off the day with the guys. Join us in Josh’s suite if you want. You're welcome as always.’ Margaret shook her head though no one was there to see her. She went into the bathroom to take a shower. After toweling dry, the senior assistant threw her hair into a ponytail and dressed in sweats. She could not help but smile as she threw on Bruno’s Tulane University tee shirt. There was a Cosmopolitan magazine on Donna’s bed so she picked it up. She also picked up her cell phone.

‘Do you still want to see me?’

‘Always. Is your important meeting over?’

‘Yeah. I came back to my room to shower.’

‘Without me? Cruelty thy name is Margaret.’

‘I'm on my way upstairs.’

She smiled when he sent back a smiley face. Margaret took the Cosmo with her and left the room. It was after 10 o’clock but there was plenty of activity around the hotel. She did not have to worry about running into anyone. Josh and the rest of Senior Staff were on the 14th floor. The President was on the 16th with a bunch of Secret Service agents. Walking down the hall, Margaret let her mind wander as to what would happen when she got behind the closed door of the suite.

Bruno opened the door when she knocked and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The political strategist didn’t even bother to close the door. Margaret pulled away, blushing a bit. She closed the door and walked further into the suite.

“You smell good.” He said.

“Ivory soap as always…I have sensitive skin. I'm hungry.”

“The room service menu is on the table. What are you reading?”

“Cosmo.”

“Are you kidding me?”

Bruno handed her a beer. She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Its Donna’s; I took it for the quiz. Do you want something?”

“I'm fine. Order whatever you want kid.”

She called down and ordered a hash brown omelet. She also ordered fruit salad knowing Bruno would want to munch on something and she did not want it to be her food.

“C’mere and sit down.”

Bruno patted the couch beside him and Margaret sat down. She was immediately in his arms, quickly surrendering to his kisses. She ran her fingers through his thick hair.

“Tell me something.” She murmured between kisses.

“Hmm?”

“Do you dye your hair?”

“No comment.”

“Why?”

She pulled away and Bruno caressed her face. That made her smile.

“What made you ask that?”

“Your sideburns and roots are graying. I don’t know why you don’t go all the way…it would be sexy.”

“Well I like sexy, and I definitely love going all the way.”

Margaret giggled as they kept kissing. He found a way to get around the question but she would ask it again later.

“Why do you think you need a silly magazine like Cosmo?”

Bruno decided to ask a question of his own, though it didn’t stop him from kissing her neck. Margaret was too overwhelmed to answer. When he was close, her heartbeat faster and she had trouble catching her breath. She also seemed to say goofy things, though she tried harder than ever before to be cool. None of that seemed to matter to Bruno…he liked Margaret just as she was. That was something else that boggled senior assistant’s mind. 

While she knew that nothing with Bruno could ever be long lasting it still shocked her that as spring went into full bloom he seemed to grow more fond of her. Margaret didn’t delude herself though; Bruno was far from a one-woman man. A knock on a door interrupted Bruno’s kissing and Margaret’s thinking. He went to the door, took the room service tray, and gave the concierge a ten dollar bill.

“Thank you Mr. Gianelli.”

Bruno nodded, closing the door. As Margaret predicted, he munched on watermelon and strawberries while she ate her omelet. Then he picked up the forgotten Cosmopolitan magazine. Some ingénue wannabe was on the cover. She looked hungry and he wondered who in their right mind would find her attractive.

“Do you want to take the quiz?” she asked, taking the magazine from his hands.

“Excuse me?”

“Every month there’s a quiz. Do you want to take it?”

“No.” Bruno waved away the idea.

“What are you afraid of? Its just a little quiz.”

“I fear nothing woman.”

“Prove it.”

“Alright, I will. What's the silly quiz about?”

Margaret looked through the table of contents and then leafed through the pages. She started to smile.

“What?” Bruno asked.

“How Well Do You Know Your Mate?”

“Oh God.” He leaned back on the couch and covered his eyes.

Margaret pulled him up and started to read.

“Question one. She has the day off work; which does she prefer? A) a spa treatment. B) sleeping in and an afternoon of reading. C) a shopping spree with your credit card. D) what’s a day off?”

“I would say B, but a bit of D too.”

“OK, question two. Which one of the following best describes your mate? A) Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. B) Goldie Hawn in Cactus Flower. C) Katharine Hepburn in The Philadelphia Story. D) Melanie Griffith in Working Girl.”

“B.” he replied, managing to eat some of her omelet.

“Next question. She wants to unwind with you. This usually consists of? A) candles and wine. B) a movie in bed. C) a whirlwind vacation. D) a quick conversation over lunch.”

“Can I pick two?” he asked.

“No.” she shook his head. “My mother always told me to follow my first instinct if I was ever stuck between two choices.”

“First instinct, B. Damn, I hope I'm not wrong.”

Margaret wanted to smile but she truly had no idea if Bruno was thinking of her or someone else altogether.

“Four. Are you ready?”

“As I will ever be.”

“She decides to volunteer her time to something near and dear to her heart. It would be A) teaching inner city children to read. B) revitalizing a local garden. C) hosting a party to raise money for the less fortunate. D) writing a check for a charity.”

“B. I don’t want to do this anymore Marnie. This is a bit silly.”

“Why?”

“Because I would rather kiss you. We haven’t had much time together recently.” He reasoned.

“God forbid we waste any of it talking.”

“I did not say that. I usually get really pissed off when people put words into my mouth… never with you though.”

“Why?”

“Because you are so damned cute.”

Margaret tried to hide the flush in her cheeks but it was impossible. No man ever made her blush as much as Bruno did. 

“Just one more. C’mon, it will be an easy one.”

“Alright, but come a little closer baby.”

“You're smashing the magazine.” Margaret said, smiling as her chest pressed against his.

Bruno put a bit of space between them and Margaret picked one of the remaining 16 questions at random.

“You’ve decided to propose and you want to knock her socks off. You go for? A) a limo ride through town so she can hang out of the sunroof. B) a hot air balloon adventure. C) Manhattan in the springtime. D) bursting into a meeting and doing it in front of her coworkers.”

“E, none of the above.”

“No kisses for you.”

“None of them fit you, what do you want me to do lie? If we are staying on the path of closest to you I would pick B, but I know that you are afraid of excessive heights. A would probably give you a giggle and I am fond of your giggle. C and D would be too embarrassing because you definitely don’t want to draw attention to yourself.”

“Yeah.” She nodded, unable to believe that he was talking about her.

“What?” he started to kiss her again. “Did I pass?”

“This was not about passing and failing.”

“Oh yes it was.”

“Bruno…”

“Yes ma'am?”

“I don’t know but it feels a little weird that you seem to know me so well and I know little about you.”

“I am not hiding anything. If you wonder about something, or have a question, ask me. You didn’t need the Cosmo quiz to figure that out. You are a very intelligent woman, and your inquisitiveness is adorable.”

“I don’t want to ask you any questions.” She lied. Truth be told, she wanted to sweat him under hot lights until all of her curiosities were settled. “I want to kiss.”

“I can handle that.”

They went to the bedroom where Bruno undressed her. Then he undressed himself and the real fun began. While Bruno never failed to be an attentive lover, tonight Margaret found herself on the receiving end of very special attention. Bruno was in the mood for kissing, touching, and even a little biting. He relished in Margaret’s moans and squeals of delight. He loved how responsive she was to his ministrations. The way she stroked his back while he played with her breasts; the way her hands slowly moved across his chest as they kissed.

“These strawberries are even better than the fruit salad.” He murmured, teasing her hard nipples with his tongue before taking one between his lips.

“Oh Bruno.” She arched her back while balling her hands into fists.

He spent a while on her breasts, like most men he had a fascination. Meanwhile, his hands lingered on her stomach before one dipped below her waist.

“Would you like me to touch between your legs?”

Margaret opened her eyes with a gasp. She was surprised to feel Bruno’s breath on her cheek and hear his voice in her ear.

“What?”

“Would you like me to touch between your legs?”

“I want you to make love to me Bruno. Whichever creative way you choose to do that is entirely up to you.”

“That is an invitation for all kinds of trouble Marnie.”

“You know what I like. Stop asking questions.”

With that sexy, know it all grin, Bruno took a condom from the nightstand and rolled it over his erect cock. He lay on his back, pulling Margaret on top of him. She was so used to missionary sex but it wasn’t as if she didn’t know how to do other things. Bruno was her most knowledgeable lover…many of her firsts had been with him. Margaret had come to know exactly what he liked when she was on top. 

She started slow, more of a rocking of her hips and some grinding. Bruno held onto her waist so the flow built slowly. It built and built as Margaret’s movements increased. This made Bruno thrust into her.

“Mmm baby, that’s what I like. That right there.”

He started to whisper a few obscene things, as his hands moved from her waist to her breasts. Squeezing and pinching, Margaret started to bounce on his erection. Each stroke was met with a thrust; they both moaned as every move hit the right spot.

“Oh Bruno, Oh my God!”

“You're so sexy baby. My God, you turn me on.”

If she weren’t in the throes of passion, those words would have caught Margaret off guard. During sex they were expected. Bruno grasped her hips again and she tucked her legs tight as he rolled them on the bed. It didn’t often end with her on top. Bruno thrust hard into her and Margaret whimpered. It was a good whimper though, a very good one. Bruno caressed her face as she held tightly to him.

“Oh, oh, ohhh, oh God Marnie. You're so beautiful; you're so good to me.”

“Bruno!”

She came first and nearly melted as he thrust his way to a powerful orgasm. His release was almost painful; Bruno couldn’t help when he collapsed against her in utter exhaustion. Thunder clapped in the sky and was followed by a series of lightning strikes that lit the darkened room. He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss that left Margaret breathless. 

Bruno was not surprised when she covered her nudity as soon as he moved off top of her. For a while he just lay there naked, catching his breath and regaining his vigor. He got rid of the condom before reaching out for her hand.

“I think a hot air balloon ride would be quite lovely.” She said when her voice returned.

“You wouldn’t be frightened?” Bruno smiled when he felt her fingers slide against his.

Bruno turned on his side and held her close. Margaret caressed his perspiring back. He had some hair there but not enough to turn her off. She didn’t think anything about this man could ever turn her off.

“I would be scared out of my mind. But you would hold my hand.”

“I would.”

“You would probably tell me some ridiculous story that was not true to distract me.”

“That sounds accurate, though all of my stories are true. Are you going to stay with me?”

“Donna might get worried and I have an early wake up call.” She said.

He understood, though he enjoyed sleeping with Margaret more than he had any other woman. Not that Bruno Gianelli slept with many women. He had done so more when he was younger. These days it was more of a wham, bam, thank you ma'am type venture. Though the wham bam was always high caliber.

“Now?” he asked.

“Now what?”

“Do you need to leave? I don’t want…”

“Stop talking.” Margaret put her hand on his lips. “Hold me tight and listen to the storm.”

Bruno worked his way under the covers with her. They ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms; Margaret quickly made her escape at sunrise. She softly kissed her still sleeping companion and rushed back to her room. Donna was sound asleep and never asked Margaret about her absence in the morning.

***


End file.
